MEMOIRS OF A SECRET LIFE
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ulera Feral from my original story 'Secret Life of an Enforcer Commander'
1. Chapter 1

**MEMOIRS OF A SECRET LIFE**

_Author's Note: I was asked if I would consider doing perhaps a sequel to my old story 'The Secret Life of an Enforcer Commander'. Well, I really didn't want to do a long story so hatched this idea of a first person memoir and just glimpses into her new life. This first one will lay the ground work for more. Hope you like it._

I wake before the alarm goes off as usual and, as usual, my mate is still snoring away. I smile in amusement. Leaning over, I give Chance a kiss which doesn't do anything to wake him up, and climb out of bed to get ready for work.

As I take a nice hot shower, I think back on how much my life has changed. Recalling those dark years under my first mate's brutal domination, I shudder a little, but resolutely shove the old memories away. It's easier to do now since it's now some three years since I killed him.

A new tom came into my life and changed it forever. He's gentle and considerate unlike Rouen who was cruel and brutal, enjoying nothing more than to rape and beat me into submission on a regular basis.

Chance was in his persona of T-Bone when he and his partner came to my rescue. Rouen had found me after more than two decades of hiding in Megakat City pretending to be male, and had picked up where he'd left off. He intended to return me to our former home where I would be punished for having run off. But the SWAT Kats found me and in the ensuing attempt to escape, I killed my tormentor. That started me on the road to recovery and to a lasting relationship with T-Bone.

It's only been a year now since I guessed who he really was. I'd never give him away. Only a select number of Kats even know that I'm keeping company with a SWAT Kat. But the reason is enough to keep them from complaining about my conflict of interest. My species requires a regular dumping of power and sex accomplishes this.

Everyone simply accepted their Chief Enforcer was being serviced by a SWAT Kat because T-Bone had been the only male I could tolerate and not kill due to my former mate's treatment. That had been true at first but it wasn't now. I can be near other males now with hardly a twinge of apprehension.

I chose to be with T-Bone as he chooses to be with me. Another fact, however, has ensured no one is upset with me sitting on the fence and that was when we had our greatest battle against the worst omegas of our city. I wiped them out in one fell swoop and nearly all on my own with the raw energy I command. Now they just accept my connection to T-Bone as long as I don't flaunt it, which, of course, I don't.

A mutual respect grew between T-Bone and I after that major battle, though a gradual deepening of warmth had already begun when he took care of my needs twice a month early on.

You could say our more intimate relationship took off after that successful battle. The city was calmer...more peaceful...than it had ever experienced in years. The SWAT Kats weren't needed quite as much so we all had time for other pursuits.

T-Bone chose to be with me more and more frequently until he practically lived with me, then one day he asked to be my mate. Now, normally the male asks the female to be **his **mate but T-Bone knew I had been given no choices about who would be in my life when I was young and ever since then, he always asked first before initiating anything new that affected me. I loved him very much for that and didn't hesitate to say yes.

He moved in a week later, but after a few months of mated bliss, we decided to find a new place where he would be able to leave our home without being seen. Being mated was a well kept secret from all but my second in command, Sergeant Shea (my personal assistant and staunch right hand Kat), Ms. Briggs and, of course, Razor.

We didn't have to search far for a place. Ms. Briggs told me of an opening in her complex. It was an exclusive condominium near the bay. It had a chopper pad and a secured garage beneath it but what really sold us on taking the place, was when Razor discovered an underground passageway beneath the garage that lead into the subways. This made an excellent hidden escape route for T-Bone to leave our building everyday on his cyclotron.

Razor made a secure storage area in the passageway where the cyclotron and T-Bone's uniforms and weapons could be stored. He would come up to the apartment as Chance Furlong. No one in the building knew him from his time in the enforcers. They simply accepted him as my companion who lived in the building.

So I purchased the top floor apartment just down the hall from Ms. Briggs. It was a beautiful, roomy place and I loved it. It has several extra rooms and perhaps one day I will have that kitten my former mate had beaten me for never bearing him.

We will see, meanwhile I'll just enjoy waking each morning with the love of my life lying beside me. For now that's good enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**MEMOIRS OF A SECRET LIFE 2**

_Author's Note: I was asked if I would consider doing perhaps a sequel to my old story 'The Secret Life of an Enforcer Commander'. Well, I really didn't want to do a long story so hatched this idea of a first person memoir and just glimpses into her new life. Here's a second one in the series._

I wake slowly to a voice murmuring in my ear. I try to shake it away but it continues and adds a gentle shake of my arm. Groaning in annoyance, I blink my eyes open and behold my mate looking down at me in gentle concern.

"Hey, hon. Sorry to wake you but you'd be really mad if you were late for work." Chance said.

I stare at him a moment longer before my tired brain catches up with what he is saying then I make the mistake of lunging up in a panic. My stomach objects and I'm suddenly rushing for the bathroom where I throw up. I really hate morning sickness.

Chance comes in behind me and rubs my back then offers me a glass of water to rinse my mouth out.

"Next time, love, sit up slowly. I had some crackers and tea for you so this wouldn't happen." He chided me.

I blush in embarrassment. He is soo good to me and I nearly cry from the thought. Darn pregnancy emotions.

"Thank you, love. I'll try and remember that next time." I tell him with a sigh. He helps me back to the bed where I discover he's awakened me in plenty of time to get ready for work so I have time to rest a moment and eat my crackers. The tea settles my stomach and I'm soon ready to get up again and shower for work.

Now more awake and dressed, I make my way to the living room to retrieve my weapon from its closet safe. Chance is coming from the kitchen and is dressed as T-Bone. He hands over a lunch he's prepared for me and I smile warmly, kissing him as I take it from his paw.

"Please try and take it easy, Ulera. You tire more right now. Take a nap if you feel the need, there's just not that much urgent stuff going on that you can't let your second handle it." Chance urged me.

"I will. Stop worrying so much, my love. I'll see you later." I tell him. He nuzzles my face then slips out of the apartment and takes the stairs as he usually does, for the hidden area below the garage. I take the elevator.

As I descend to the parking garage, I absently rub my slightly protruding belly. It had taken two years for me to conceive our first kitten. When I hadn't gotten pregnant during the whole time we were together and into the year we mated, I became truly concerned. I hadn't conceived during that horrible time with my first mate either.

I went to see a specialist. He had some trouble trying to find out the problem because I was the only one of my species that had ever been seen in Megakat City. They knew of us but most had never seen us before. He conducted many tests over several weeks. He even sought the help of other scientists because of my energy abilities.

Finally, he was able to tell T-Bone and I what they suspected was going on.

"As near as I and my colleagues have been able to figure out is the stress you were under while with your former mate, prevented you from ovulating. This is something we're familiar with because we've seen it in abuse cases but you've been away from his influence for some time now and should be ovulating normally. We can only assume your energy powers is part of the problem. Have you been utilizing your energy as a weapon more often lately?" He asked me.

"Well except for the major battle we were in, no, not lately." I said.

"Hmmm, well that battle was only six months ago. We suspect your use of it caused you to go into a sort of 'hibernation mode'. That is; while the body is in a fight for it life it puts all other functions on hold until the danger period is over. How long that will be, we simply don't know. I can tell you, you are fertile and that there seems to be no reason for you not to conceive when your body goes 'back on line' as it were." He explained.

That sounded reasonable and made sense to us so we had to just be patient. That was hard because it seemed to be taking a very long time but one day...

"Chance! I'm pregnant!" I shouted to him on the phone more than two years since he and I began our relationship. I heard a loud whoop in my ear and I smiled.

Now, some four months later, I'm enjoying my pregnancy except for the occasional bouts of nausea I still suffer. I don't really show much yet so haven't bothered to tell anyone else of my changed condition. I want to keep it quiet so only Chance, Jake, the doctor's office, and I know about it.

Chance and I have been secretly buying kitten things, a few at a time and having a great time doing it. Chance just grins goofily all the time. He's thrilled to be a dad. Jake just smiles at his partners behavior.

Just recently, Chance presented me with a surprise. A beautiful hand-carved cradle. It brought tears to my eyes. What a wonderful mate he is and I'm the happiest she-kat alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**MEMOIRS OF A SECRET LIFE 3**

_Author's Note: I was asked if I would consider doing perhaps a sequel to my old story 'The Secret Life of an Enforcer Commander'. Well, I really didn't want to do a long story so hatched this idea of a first person memoir and just glimpses into her new life. This is the last in this mini-series. Hope you enjoyed it so far._

I glance at my watch as I toss yet another completed report into my out basket. It's lunch time and I'm starving.

I use the desk's surface to get to my feet. I'm not huge but there is no mistaking the fact that I'm very pregnant and my balance is skewed a bit.

Trying to keep it hidden from most of my enforcers and the public, has made me virtually a hermit in my office. My Sergeant and squadron commanders as well as the Mayor's office knows about me; that I'm female not male and that I'm a Saber not a Kat. The rest of my enforcers think an accident gave me these energy powers that defeated our most troublesome omegas. They don't even know I see a SWAT Kat on a regular basis.

Kat's alive! Would that ever cause a riot!

So everything about my private life is low key and on a need to know basis only. But trying to hide being pregnant has been a serious challenge. Fortunately, with the city so calm, my work has been mostly paperwork...yuck... I may hate that part of my job but its really a good thing right now. I don't have as much energy and tire easily.

I step carefully down from my pedestal and make for the small fridge my wonderful Sergeant acquired for me and stocked. There's even a microwave for me to heat a meal as well.

Poking around the fridge, I finally come up with a banana, milk, and a cold tuna sandwich. I take my meal to the couch, set my food on the coffee table and get my feet up. They are starting to swell a bit so I try to put them up whenever I can.

I'm resting and finishing my lunch when there's a knock on my door. Moments, later Lt. Commander Steele strides in. Not seeing me at my desk, he turns and spots me on the couch.

"Sir," He said as he came close with a file in his paw. "I have the Frentis Report you asked for."

I put down my milk and took the file from him. I looked over it intently for some minutes. I paid no attention to him while he stood waiting. When I looked up again, I caught him staring at my belly with a thoughtful look.

"This looks fine. Good work!" I told him. Ever since the battle for Megakat City some two and a half years ago, Steele had improved dramatically. He had finally turned out to be an excellent second in command and I felt comfortable about leaving the office in his paws when I went on maternity leave.

"Something else you wanted?" I asked as I handed the report back to him.

"Uhmm...just wondered when you were expecting to deliver, sir?" He asked politely.

I smiled warmly and rubbed my paw over my extended belly. "Within a week. Ready to take command?" I asked him.

He straightens to attention. "Whenever you need me to, sir." Then he relaxes and gives me a smile. "I wish you a safe delivery too, sir. I know how much this kitten means to you." He said with genuine warmth.

"Thank you Steele. So far everything has been okay, no complications are foreseen. Personally, I can' t wait to see her. I'm tired of being pregnant." I say with a sigh then try to sit up and frown when I can't get leverage.

Steele jumps forward quickly. "Here, let me give you a paw, sir." He says, offering his arm to allow me to pull myself up. I do so with relief.

"Thank you. Moving around has gotten difficult." I say.

"I understand. If there's nothing really urgent to get done, perhaps you should go home and get some rest. After the kitten you won't be getting any for a while." He said with a knowing smile.

I sigh. "Yeah, I hear that's so true. Maybe I will. My mate would certainly be happier if I did. I'll clear the important work off my desk then give you a call." I said, actually relieved to be going home early.

"Just let me know sir. See you later." He said with a nod. He left for his own office while I toddled off to the bathroom...another annoying issue of pregnancy.

After finishing my lunch, I worked for another couple of hours. I groaned as my back spasmed from sitting too long. I push up and stand for a moment, stretching. That causes me to need the bathroom again. Sighing, I climb down and take care of business.

Returning to my desk, I decide to take Steele up on his suggestion. I summon him to my office as I toss the last of the reports that needed completion into the out basket. I go and get my coat just as Steele arrives.

"Here sir, let me assist you." He says as he helps me get my coat on.

I smile at him as I turn around, buttoning my coat. "It's all yours, Steele. I'm going home to take a nap. Call me if anything major happens." I remind him.

"Of course, sir. Have a nice evening." He tells me. I nod and leave for the elevator that has been specifically set aside for me since the battle. My officers decided that, except for an emergency, I should have an elevator where T-Bone can discretely come visit me or I can leave without being seen. I was surprised and pleased at their thoughtfulness and so was T-Bone.

I go straight for the parking garage. My vehicle is parked right next to the elevator pylon so no one really gets a chance to see me much. I climb in and drive the short distance home.

I sigh gratefully as I strip my clothes off in the bedroom. I decide a hot shower will feel good about now. More relaxed as I pull my bathroom over my form, I pad out to the kitchen for some warm milk. Returning to the bedroom, I watch the afternoon news before shutting the TV off and laying down to rest.

I don't know how long I've been sleeping but when I awake, a tantalizing smell hits my nose and I realize I'm hungry. I slip off the bed and use the bathroom then waddle off to the kitchen.

I grin in delight as I step in the room and see Chance setting the table with a delicious meal. He grins at me and pulls my chair out for me to sit. Leaning down he gives me a warm kiss.

"How was your nap, love?" He asks as he serves up the food.

"Wonderful. Steele had suggested I leave early and I took him up on it. I feel less groggy now. Hope I can sleep tonight, though." I told him and grimaced as I realize I might not be able to go to sleep for hours.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Ulera. You'll be tired again in very little time." Chance said knowingly.

"Hmm, guess you're right. I am tired a lot lately. Oooh, this tastes wonderful." I said after my first mouthful.

"Why thank you. I do try." Chance grinned.

We eat in companionable silence and when we're finished, Chance clears the table making me stay in my seat. We talk about our day then, when he's finished with the dishes, we go out to the living room and watch some TV. To my surprise, I'm yawning by the time it's ten o'clock.

Chance smiles at me in amusement and helps me up from the couch and to bed.

I sleep soundly for some hours until dawn approaches. Outside the window a growl of thunder and splat of rain can be heard. I groan at that. I hate rainy days. I look at the clock and see it is only four in the morning. Sighing, I shuffled around a bit to get comfortable so I can get back to sleep but a persistent ache in my back prevents me.

Groaning again, I shove the bedding off and make my way to the bathroom. As I sit there, I sense something is amiss. My abdomen feels achy. As I stand to flush the toilet, I'm shocked to see blood. Now the reason for my pain leaps into my mind.

"Chance!" I call out urgently.

A sleep tussled tom appears in the doorway, his face expressing concern.

"What's wrong, love?" He asks anxiously.

"I think labor has begun but I'm bleeding!" I say worriedly.

His eyes widen then narrow in concentration. "Let's get you dressed and to the hospital, Ulera.." He tells me. He comes close and wraps an arm around me then guides me back to the bedroom and helps me dress. He has me wait on the bed while he dresses in his T-Bone persona.

When we're ready to go, he makes two calls. One to my doctor, who says he'll meet us there, and the second, to his partner, who says he'll be there in the Turbokat in minutes.

Putting a warm coat on me and grabbing our kitten bag, he helps me to the roof. By the time we get there, we only have to wait another minute or so before the dark form of the jet appears.

Razor lands it gently on the roof and lowers the cargo door. T-Bone helps me aboard and cinches us both in side by side jumpseats.

"Take off, buddy!" He tells his partner through his helmet.

The jet rises slowly then moves at a sedate speed for the hospital. It doesn't take more than ten minutes to reach it and were landing on the chopper pad.

The doors open again as T-Bone releases my seat restraint and helps me down the ramp to the waiting medical team. I'm loaded onto a gurney and rolled into the emergency area then off to an elevator where we go down to the maternity ward.

To protect my privacy, I'm temporarily covered in a sheet and hurriedly rolled into a private room. Only the doctor's team is privy to our unique situation.

I'm quickly divested of my clothes and examined.

"You're bleeding a bit more than I like." The doctor says in concern. "Get me an ultrasound machine and a liter of blood." He orders one of his team.

T-Bone holds my paw in nervous tension and I'm gripping him just as hard. I pray nothing is wrong with our kitten. We've waited so long for her to lose her now.

A nurse inserts a couple of IV lines, one for fluids and the other for blood. The ultra sound machine has arrived and the doctor uncovers my belly and squeezed some cold gel on it. The tension is high as he runs the head of the device over my belly.

"Things look alright with the kitten, Commander. I can't see a reason for the blood though. I think it best if we do a caesarean rather than letting you go through normal labor. Any problems with that I should know about?" He asked.

I was terrified. I had hoped to have a normal delivery, but blood flowing at this point had always meant death among my kind. A caesarean had a fifty-fifty chance of killing us as well because of fluctuations in our energy levels during labor and the stress of surgery. I told him this and his face got grimmer.

"This will have to be your decision, Commander. My personal opinion is its far too likely you will die before the kitten is born. The risks of a C-section are still better at giving you a chance to survive this. I'm willing to risk the dangers of your energy flow to help you." He said.

I look helplessly at my mate for reassurance. T-Bone is just as scared as I am.

"My love, I can't bear to lose you. If it will help, I'll stay in contact with you at all times...use me as a conduit for the energy just as you do when we have sex. You'll have to focus like you did when you battled the omegas. It should work." He suggested.

I bite my lip and think about what he's asking. Like the males of my species, I had actually learned to use my energy as an effective weapon and could consciously direct it where I wanted. T-Bone's suggestion might work. If it didn't...I couldn't bear to think about that.

"Alright, I'm willing to try." I said in an shaky voice.

The doctor nodded and signaled that a surgical room be made ready immediately. Only fifteen minutes later, I was being wheeled back to the elevator again and down a couple of floors to the surgical level. It wasn't long before I was being prepped with a saddle block to numb my lower spine for the procedure.

Though it was difficult for the surgical team, they managed to work around T-Bone's masked and gown form as he held on to me. They also had to be careful with placing their equipment to close to me where my energy could cause them to short out.

Some ten minutes later we were ready to begin. T-Bone sat near my head and held my paws in both of his. He kept my attention on him and coached me to focus and send energy through our paws. Under him was a rubber mat on the floor beneath his feet and under his butt. This was to ensure the energy didn't escape into the room.

As the surgery commenced, I gripped his paws tightly. He grimaced and once or twice growled aloud when I sent a burst of energy through him. It wasn't as pleasant as when we made love. It probably felt like jolts of electricity. But he just grit his teeth and made no complaint.

The team around us watched us carefully. It made some of them very nervous especially when a particularly intense burst of energy would cause T-Bone to light up for a brief moment.

Good thing he had removed his weapons harness, I thought blearily. Trying to keep my focus while they were cutting on me was truly hard. The tugging sensation in my shoulders was unpleasant and strange.

The doctor moved quickly, especially after seeing T-Bone spark. He had my abdomen open in minutes and then the uterus pulled forward just enough to gently cut it open and allow the amniotic fluid to run out. I could hear suctioning and the doctor's quiet orders.

"Ahh, here she be..." He said as he pull something from me. In the next moment he held something up for me to see. "Here she is!" He called out in a pleased voice.

I beheld my bloody and wet kitten who was just beginning to wriggle and howl. I gave a trembling smile of joy as tears began to fall down my cheeks. She was beautiful.

"She incredible!" T-Bone said giddily, leaning down to kiss me without taking his paws from mine.

The doctor handed my daughter off to a nurse and returned to taking care of me. I tried to relax and ignore all the strange things he was doing to me behind the drape. T-Bone, though ecstatic, had to endure several more minutes of being shocked till the doctor was done sewing me up.

It seemed like a long time but was really only another thirty minutes before I was being wheeled back to my room upstairs. My daughter would be along shortly after she had been weighed, cleaned, and checked over.

I lay as if dreaming. T-Bone had stayed with our daughter and would be along soon. I was tired and beginning to be sore as the anesthetic began to wear off but I was happy. My daughter was here and so was I. I didn't need anything more in this life to make it anymore perfect.

I must have dozed off because a small commotion woke me. I blinked sleepy eyes and beheld my mate standing close and in his arms was our daughter wrapped in a warm, pink blanket. He grinned down at me then leaned down to kiss me.

"Thank you my love. She's wonderful and so are you." He murmured in my ear. "Do you feel like holding her?" He asked softly.

"Ohh yes, please." I breathed excitedly.

Smiling warmly, T-Bone used the controls for the bed to raise me to a partial slant. I couldn't handle sitting straight up right now. He gently laid my daughter in my waiting arms.

I stared down at her in wonder. She was an amazing blend of the two of us than I had expected, with sandy fur tipped in dark brown and dark brown stripes and she had my hair coloring. It would be a while before I knew if she had his eyes. She lay sleeping in my arms and I raised her to my mouth for a warm nuzzle and kiss. She smelled fresh and clean with the unique scent of a newborn.

"What shall we name her, love?" T-Bone asked softly staring lovingly down at his daughter.

"Hmmm, I've been thinking of a few names but now that she's here I think only one of those names will fit." I said thoughtfully.

"And what one is that?"

"Akira."

"That's beautiful and unique. I like it." He says grinning.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. Hello, Akira! Welcome to our world." I say, my heart singing.


End file.
